


Beauty and the Beast

by esrye



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast!AU, Fanart, Jötunn Loki, Loki as Beast, M/M, Tony as Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esrye/pseuds/esrye
Summary: Loki is the cursed prince and Tony is the handsome beauty who sees beyond the beast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched the live action Beauty and the Beast and after it was over, all I could think of was Jotun!Loki as Beast and Tony as Belle. So, I had to paint it!
> 
> Initially, I wanted to a full body version but quickly realized mid-sketch that that would be a nightmare to paint. I really wanted this to resemble those fairytale books I read as a kid and I don’t know how successful I am in that regards but I am extremely happy with this piece; considering a week was spent on it.
> 
> I am really new to digital painting so it would be really kind of you if you could support me on any of my socials!
> 
> [tumblr](https://esrye.tumblr.com/) | [instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/es_rye/)| [deviantart](http://esrye.deviantart.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/es_rye)

I would love to write a fanfic for this but I am soo busy! A part of me doesn't even want Loki to turn into his human version.  
Please like and reblog(don't repost) from my tumblr/instagram. It would be make me so happy :)

 

 

 


	2. Version 2

This is the initial stages of the painting. Looking at it now, it looks like 2 completely different art style but I really like both so I thought I would post it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me :)  
> [tumblr](https://esrye.tumblr.com/) | [instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/es_rye/)| [deviantart](http://esrye.deviantart.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/es_rye)


End file.
